determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dtale!Hyperdust!Sans
Dtale!Hyperdust is An AU of Hyperdust, Which is a Sans being made by a friend of mine. Due to the lack of Information on Hyperdust, I can only write Small amounts of the Story. And I won't be adding any Information that is Spoilers to Original Hyperdust. There will be a Fangame for Hyperdust in a Year-ish. It's being developed. Story Dust!Sans (Original) Was REALLY Sick of that Human. So, he did his Genocide again, this time he managed to find more Passages out of the Normal Underground. In these Passages were a LOT more Monsters. So, He killed who he Could in the Main Underground, Reaching L.V17, Then he went into the Passages, killing the Other Monsters too. He got up to 99LV. Then, when he returned to the Main underground, he went into Alphys' Lab and discovered a Syringe Filled with Red Liquid. Since he was far too Insane to care, he Injected it Into Himself. He became DETERMINED from the DT, and found that He was a Lot Stronger. So, he went to Judgement Hall to battle the Human. Profile Appearance He wears a Red Hooded Jacket with Dust ALL OVER IT. His Shorts have Red Lines and are Also covered in Dust. His Smile is Wide, His Eyes are Blue in the Centre, with a Pink and Red Outline. They're Both in Bad Time mode, and the Trail is Purple that also Has Pink Flowing through it. His Right eye is Constantly Narrowed while his Left is always Fully Open. He has Tears on his Shorts and his Slippers are Red and he has Pink Socks. His Shirt is also Pink. Personality REALLY DETERMINED TO KILL THE HUMAN. He will stop at NOTHING to kill them. He Feels sorry for what he had to do, But he had to do it. He's Also Insanely Insane, Far More Insane than Regular Dust!Sans. Powers (Most Of His Powers Are Spoilers, So I'm Not Listing Them. I'm Only Listing The One's That Aren't). SAVE He can SAVE His File. LOAD He can LOAD His File. CONTINUE He can Come Back after Dying. RESET Can only be used when the Human is Dead. Allows him to RESET The Timeline to the Beginning. Relationships He has no Friends, No Family and No Way to make Friends. He killed them all, and Has to fight the Human, which is the only one left Alive. Copyright Hyperdust Belongs to A Friend of mine. He is also My Boss, as I make the Hyperdust Sprites for the Game. I don't Know His Real Name though, as we only talk Via Discord and that's not the Kind of Information you release there. Trivia * Dtale!Hyperdust is the Only Determined Monster that is Less determined than the Undetermined One. Hyperdust, His Predecessor has No DT, but he is More Determined. This is the only case in existence for right now. And No one knows how this is Possible. It was an Agreement I Made with the Creator of Hyperdust.